Songs from the Heart
by Crimson Coin
Summary: FIN Chris Jericho decides to romance Trish, to sweep her right off her feet. Does it work? Please R&R FIN


Title: Songs from the Heart  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Summery: Chris takes Trish out for a romantic evening.  
  
Timeline: Makes no difference  
  
Pairing: Chris/Trish. Told you I'm still a sucker for it.  
  
Disclaimer: Trish, Chris, and La Boheme are not owned by me nor or any characters.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Archiving: More than welcomed, just let me know.  
  
+++  
  
Trish shifted her weight in her chair. Sitting in a private box, looking down at the stage, she smiled at the man next to her. "I've never actually been to an opera before."  
  
Chris Jericho chuckled. "Well, I think you'll like it."  
  
"I've listened and sometimes when I'm home, I've caught performances on public broadcasting channels. But I've never heard this style done live."  
  
"It can be the most beautiful sound..." he leaned towards her, waggling his eyebrows. "You know with the exception of your voice urging me on and crying out for me in passion."  
  
Her eyes widened, a smile on her face in amusement. "Christopher." She scolded, slapping playfully at his arm. "Why I outta ..."  
  
"You look breathtaking tonight." He said, his eyes taking in this woman.  
  
She gave him a look. "Oh, you're good. Trying to make my anger lessen."  
  
"Did it work?" he breathed, leaning in closer and licking his lips.  
  
She chuckled, a smile on her face. "I hate you."  
  
"It worked." He said, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.  
  
She shook her head. "So what opera is this going to be?"  
  
"It's 'La Boheme'." He explained.  
  
"I've heard of that one."  
  
"Well, it's well known." He removed his suit jacket, placing it on the back of his chair. He checked his watch. "We still got five minutes until curtain. Are you having a good time?"  
  
Trish smiled. "Anytime I spend with my man is a good time." She placed a hand on his arm. "Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Well, of course." Chris placed a dramatic hand on his chest. "I absolutely love spending time with my man. He's just sooooo super." He sniffed. "You would just soooo not believe what he bought me the other day. It was this gorgeous, goooorrrrgeous little black dress. And they just make my thighs look soooo huge I ..."  
  
Trish cleared her throat, twisting towards him more completely, resting an arm on the back of her chair and she looked down at her own, little black dress. "What exactly are you insinuating?"  
  
Chris smiled. "That you look so much sexier in that thing than I ever could."  
  
She laughed, reaching towards him to scratch her nail down the scruff on his jaw. "Well, if I'm wearing your dress ... then you could just wear nothing."  
  
"Better watch out or I'll take you up on that." He said softly, leaning closer to her. "Do you like the dress? I saw it and thought you'd look sensational in it. I was right. I was more than right. You look ... there are not words to describe how gorgeous you look."  
  
She chuckled. "I'm supposed to look gorgeous in whatever I wear in your eyes."  
  
"And you do." He breathed, running his fingers over her cheek then down her neck. "But I do love you in the flesh ..." he smiled seductively. "Flesh tones that is."  
  
Returning his seductive smile, Trish fiddled with the top button of his shirt, unfastening it. Then traced down one more, unfastening that one too. Her heart skipped at his sigh of contentment as she slipped her hand into the open shirt, caressing the bare skin of his upper chest, neck and shoulders. "Well, I know I love you in the flesh too."  
  
He cocked a single brow. "Miss Stratus, are you coming onto me?"  
  
"Why, yes." She breathed in a sexy whisper. "Yes, I am."  
  
He smiled. "Mmmmm, good."  
  
Trish slowly ran that hand up his neck, tracing a finger over the contour of his lips before eventually playing with his lower lip. Just gently teasing and pulling on it. "See that's what I like about flirting with you. You know when I flirt."  
  
He kissed the pad of her finger. "How could I not?" He chuckled. "You basically throw yourself at me."  
  
She shrugged. "Men are dense. It's the only way you'd notice."  
  
"Honey..." Chris slurred. "You take a breath, and I notice."  
  
Trish ran a hand down his chest. "You stepped in the ring and your magnificent chest. I remember the first day I came to the company and I saw you all ready for your match. You just had the most gorgeous pecks and abs and you had that scruff on your chin and the side burns and the little mustache and your pants were just so marvelously tight. I wanted you from then on."  
  
"Well, I felt the same about you." Chris said, twisting to really face her. "Seeing you ready to accompany Andrew to the ring. And wearing those short hot pants and tight sports bra and that cowboy hat with the open trench coat. Holy cow, girl let me tell you how that sight had me so excited. You were just so sexy and gorgeous and you had that tweak of a smile on your face and this glint in your eyes. I was so hot and bothered. All from you, Baby."  
  
"And just think, it only took you a year and a half to make a move." She teased.  
  
"Well, you could have made a move."  
  
Trish ducked her head, a little embarrassed. "I'm an old fashioned kind of girl. I like it when guys take the initiative."  
  
Jericho smiled. "Well, that's good. Because I'll be doing that." But before she could question him, he changed direction of the conversation. "You know I remember when I first approached you. I had all that passion bottled up for a year and a half." He seductively said. "I will never forget England. That night after the show, back at the hotel and I knocked on your door wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. And you answered in none other but one of my tee shirts that was far too big for you. And you were just far too sexy in it." He snickered. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe we actually screwed the hell out of each other all night long and well into the following day."  
  
Trish cocked a brow. "Don't you mean, I screwed you well into the following day? I don't believe you had the stamina to keep up with me."  
  
Chris shrugged. "I got lazy and you were just so desperate. I was more than satisfied by two. You know just couldn't wait to get back to my own room and sleep. But I couldn't leave you without, so I just let you do what you had to do. Just kinda sat back and waited till you were done. It was no big deal. You're welcome."  
  
She chuckled, shaking her head. "Oh you are so in for it."  
  
"You know I'm joking." He said sincerely. "And you're right. I didn't have the stamina and have been building it up ever since."  
  
"I've noticed." She teased, running a finger up to tickle his ear.  
  
Chris groaned. "Not a day goes by where I don't lust for you."  
  
"Even after two and a half years?"  
  
He swallowed hard. "Even more after two and a half years."  
  
Trish cupped his face, kissing him tenderly. "God, do I love you."  
  
"I love me too." He mumbled against her lips and he smiled at her grin of disbelief as the lights dimmed. He licked his lips. "Do you know Italian?"  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
"Come here." He pulled on her hand, pulling her out of her seat and onto his. Sitting her between his legs, he hugged her to his chest, placing his chin on her shoulder. "There's no translator screen in these boxes." He kissed her ear. "So I'll just have to tell it to you."  
  
Holding his arms around her, she hummed her approval, leaning into him. "Please."  
  
The orchestra finished the overture, the curtain rose and Jericho began, his voice soft, melodic and soothing. "And curtain up." He whispered softly in her ear. "Here we have our main hero, Rudolfo sitting in his apartment with his friends and it's freezing ... so cold. And Rudolfo ... being an author offers to burn his manuscript for warmth. He says ..." Chris paused an extended length to listen. "That his passionate words will soar to the heavens."  
  
Chris continued explaining the scene to her and Trish sighed contently, leaning further back into his chest. God, she loved his voice. As the scene carried on, Chris just kept cooing the words in her ear. "Ah, what is this ... a woman? And here Rudolfo is alone with Mimi. ... ... her candle went out but ... she becomes faint , collapsing ... ... He splashes water on her to revive ... heh heh ... some small talk and she leaves. ... ... Oh but look, she's back ... she's lost her key. Looking in the dark, Rudolfo finds it."  
  
He snickered. "Then puts it in his pocket. See now he's thinking." Christ tightened his arms. "He just doesn't want to let her go. Look ... he moves closer and closer ... he ... he has to touch her ... There ... he does."  
  
Chris paused, listening then whispering the translation. "Yes, he's wooing her. He takes her hand in his then sings ... ... 'This little hand is frozen ... let me warm it here in mine'."  
  
Chris grabbed Trish's hand in his, holding her much smaller hand as he kissed her ear. "Let me warm it ... here in mine." And he rubbed her hand, his heart leaping at her sigh of pleasure, her slight shudder.  
  
"Rudolfo waves off his friends and focuses all his attention on the gorgeous woman in his home. Listen ... 'Oh, beautiful Maiden ... Oh how sweet your face ... tis beauty ... softly kissed ... by the gentle moonlight ...'" Chris brushed his lips over Trish's ear. "His friends tease but Rudolfo doesn't care. 'In you, Sweet Maiden ... I see the dream of love ... that I have dreamt of forever'."  
  
Trish turned her head, looking into the steely blue of his eyes. And there she saw truth. In his translation, Chris was using the song lyrics as his own words. A tear slipped from her eye.  
  
Chris kissed away that tear. "He continues to romance her," he whispered right against her cheek, right where he kissed away that tear. "Rudolfo woos her more." Chris pulled back, looking to the stage; Trish looked too. Chris listened carefully. " 'Such sweet love ... invades my soul. I feel ...such joy ... and love so tender'."  
  
Trish sighed, leaning back against his chest again, hugging his arms so tightly around her.  
  
He nuzzled her throat, resting his chin on her shoulder. " 'Our kisses tremble ... with love'." His heart soared with her gasp, her remembrance of how many times his lips have trembled against hers. Trembled with overwhelming love and affection. "She believes him and they share a passionate kiss. He convinced her to stay with him, a wild night. And they finally confess their love. 'Amor' ..." He hooked a finger under her chin, turning her head. " 'Amor' ..." He hovered his mouth just over her parted lips. " 'Amor'." He finally breathed and pressed his trembling lips to hers as the first act came to a close.  
  
+++  
  
The opera continued on and Chris held her, continuously whispering the story ... the translation, the love story. It was the fourth act, the final act and Chris hugged Trish close. "Rudolfo and Marcello sit alone in their apartment and Rudolfo laments on how he's a fool for being jealous. For that jealousy driving his beloved Mimi away. 'Oh Mimi, will you never return ... Oh beautiful day ... tiny hands ... the fragrance ... of your tresses'."  
  
Chris trailed off, burying his nose in Trish's mass of blonde hair and inhaling. "Good God ... do I love you. You ... you're scent is intoxicating."  
  
It took the couple a few moments to zone back into the performance. And when they did, Rudolfo was carrying a sickly Mimi into his apartment, laying her on the bed. Chris watched intently, holding her still against him. "Mimi begs of him, speaks her undying love. 'Rudolfo ... let me stay here.' And he says ... 'Always, my dearest'."  
  
Chris swallowed hard at what came next, trying to control his own emotions. "And that Musetta, that other woman recalls Mimi's words. 'I cannot hold on any longer ... I'm dying ... I feel it ... ... I want to die ... near him ... perhaps ... he is waiting for me'."  
  
Trish clutched at his hand. "Oh God, Chris." She breathed.  
  
Chris controlled his voice. "Mimi knows she is dying. The consumption is getting worse. ... ... Rudolfo is overwhelmed." He tightened his arms around her. " 'Heavenly lips, still ... you speak to me'. And he holds her to him."  
  
Trish looked to Chris, moved to tears. Chris turned his eyes onto Trish, gently tracing her lips with a finger. "Such heavenly ... heavenly lips." He listened glancing back to the stage. "Mimi is fading. 'I am ... so cold. ... If only I had a muff ... to warm my hands.' And Rudolfo takes her hand in his ... swearing to ... to never leave her. ... ... His friends go to find a doctor ... I think ... Mimi speaks her heart. 'Do you still ... find me beautiful'?"  
  
Chris brought his lips to her ear. " 'As lovely ... as the dawn'." And Trish was near tears at the evident truth in his words, despite being a translation. She could feel his heart as he spoke them to her. Chris continued. "They recollect how they first met. And as Mimi is struck with a coughing fit ... Rudolfo cries ... and holds her ... comforts her. So tender and affectionate."  
  
Chris rocked Trish gently, kissing her neck a few times. "His friends return with that muff for her ... and ... and they give it to her ... saying it's from Rudolfo. Mimi pillows her head on the muff, reaching out ... 'I'm here ... my love ... always with you ... My hands ... in the warm ... and ... to sleep' ..."  
  
Chris blinked back tears. "Rudolfo moves quickly for news of the doctor and he quickly readies her medicine. ... ... But he's too late. He wails his agony ..." And Chris closed his eyes as the actor's cry filled the theatre. "He gathers her lifeless body in his arms ... crying ... weeping. The love of his life ... is dead."  
  
The curtain fell and Chris nuzzled her ear, kissing the shell softly as the audience clapped for the show. Another few more kisses and then he whispered. "You are the love of my life." And just like that, he eased away from her, falling to a single knee at her feet and taking her hand.  
  
Trish's eyes widened, a tear falling down her cheek as her free hand came up to cover her mouth.  
  
Chris smiled. "Trish, my sweet darling angel ..." he presented an open ring box. "Will you marry me?" his voice shaking with his nerves.  
  
"Oh God, Christopher." The most beautiful of smiles spread onto her face, her hands shaking with the overwhelming emotions, tears scrolling down her face. "Oh, Christopher, yes. God, yes, I'll marry you."  
  
His smile brightening, he took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger. As the audience gave a standing ovation, Chris jumped to his feet, pulling her up and into his arms as he spun her around in their private box. Her arms around his neck, she simply gazed down onto his face, leaning down to kiss him soundly on the mouth.  
  
Chris responded with enthusiasm, embracing her as tightly, kissing her as deeply as he could. Breathless, he pulled away. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Trish panted.  
  
Then Chris chuckled. "So how was that for being old fashioned ... and taking the lead." He leaned towards her with a knowing smile. "Romance you the old fashioned way ... court you with poet verse ... and a nice old fashioned man to woman proposal to cap it all off." He kissed her softly. "Sealed with a delicate kiss." He kissed her again.  
  
Trish smiled as he pulled away. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Right now ..." she licked her lips. "I don't want to be old fashioned. I want you to take me home ..." She leaned up to him. "And make love to me."  
  
Chris sighed, leaning down to press his lips to hers, lovingly slipping his tongue into her inviting mouth. And he kissed her, put everything he could into that kiss. He licked and caressed and he just had to make sure she could feel. Could feel how loved she really was.  
  
Trish tightened her arms around his neck, angling her head and pushing more flush against him. She pulled back slightly and sucked on his lips a few moments. "Chris?"  
  
But he only smiled, gently, taking her hand in his and brought it to his lips, locking eyes with hers as he kissed her fingers. "Come on, let's leave." And he chuckled, lust entering his gaze. "Because I can't do what I want to do to you here. I can't fulfill your fantasies ... until we're alone."  
  
Trish gasped at the emotions she saw in his eyes. She'd never seen them so powerful, so intense before. Even with their first fierce passionate encounter ... he didn't look this passionate. And that raced her heart. Because she knew she was in for one wild night ... with the man of her dreams.  
  
*** Awww ... see I had to put something like this out there. Hope you enjoyed it, please read and review. Was it cute enough, sweet enough ... Fantasy romantic and everything. Please read and review ... please .... plllllllllllleeeeease.*** 


End file.
